stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean Den
Ocean Den is a series featuring Stampylongnose and Sqaishey and is the third installment of the Den Series after Sky Den and Cave Den. History The series was teased in the 105th and last episode of Cave Den, Memories, where at the last second a picture of a large quartz sign spelling "Ocean Den" was shown. The first episode was published on 3 November 2016, and the last episode was published on 24 May 2018. Overview Like its predecessors, it is a sandbox series where Stampy and Sqaishey survive in the middle of the ocean. They also build numerous things as they desire and do challenges and traditions for their enjoyment. As it is set in the middle of the ocean, there are islands that the duo can explore and do the mini-games that were left there by the map creators. The events where the duo explore these areas are dubbed as “Adventure Days”. Locations Main Area * Windy Dandelion * Sea Monster * Grass Race * Statue Podium * Sqaishey Statue * Tiny Town * Honeymoon Island * Grass Race Trophy Space Station and Cookie Factory * Astronaut Training Rooms * Cookie Factory * Cookie Restaurant * Rocket Ship * Shop Beetroot Island * Faces * Bread Arena * Lollipop the Koala Made by CCN Build Team * Spawn Island (Replaced by Tiny Town) * Shipwreck (Replaced by The Windy Dandelion) * Beetroot Island * Button Island (Hansel and Gretel Maze) * Oil Rig (Replaced by Space Station and Cookie Factory) Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Top 10's Top 10 Ocean Den Moments # Stampy defeated the Wither one-handed (Episode 64) # Kevin's Date with Heavy (Episode 53) # An enderman stole Sqaishey's dirt in the Grass Race (Episode 29) # Cookie Restaurant scene (Episode 43) # Freedom And Happiness (Episode 65) # Singing Penguins (Episode 50) # 'Bed in A Barrel in A Boat in A Boat' Song (Episode 31) # Stampy's Impressive Animal Stunts (Episode 28) # Creeper Explosion Inside the Mountain (Episode 77) # Their iron nugget tears (Episode 33) Sequel They mentioned that there will be a sequel to Ocean Den, although Stampy has confirmed in multiple videos on his second channel that the sequel will not broadcast straight after Ocean Den is finished. After over a year of his hiatus on Minecraft, the sequel to Ocean Den, named Space Den, premiered on 13th December 2019. Trivia * The map was made by Choo Choo and his build team, the same map creators of Cave Den. * This Den series marks the shortest time Stampy and Sqaishey defeated the Enderdragon, defeating it 70 episodes in. Sky Den is second, with them defeating the Enderdragon in Episode 89, and last is Cave Den, with them defeating the Enderdragon in episode 100. * This is the shortest Den Series, with 81 episodes. The second shortest Den Series is Sky Den, with 90 episodes. The longest series is Cave Den, with 105 episodes. * Despite it being the shortest den series, Ocean Den is the only series that ran over the course of 3 years. See also *Ocean Den Rituals and Traditions Category:Series Category:Ocean Den Category:Episodes